This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The benefits of exercise are extensive and well documented. It has observed that during exhaustive exercise free radical production occurs. This damage to muscle structure leads to inflammation and increases in free radical production. There is evidence to support that supplements with antioxidants have beneficial effects against the oxidative damage induced by exhaustive exercise. Antioxidants work to minimize the overall effect of free radicals;one such antioxidant is cocoa. As it is the purpose of this investigation to examine the influence of the ingestion of antioxidants and proteins on both free radical damage and muscle soreness. The second purpose of this study was to assess the acceptance and preference testing between a chocolate dietary drink. We hypothesize that the protein/cocoa drink will cause a decrease in markers of oxidative stress compared to the traditional CHO sports drink.